Release
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: With Blaine still in Ohio and Kurt in New York, he's had to take matters into his own hands when it comes to releasing some tension. Which is what he's doing when Finn decides to come home early. Finn/Kurt


**Title:** Release  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 2270  
**Spoilers:** Nothing really specific  
**Summary:** With Blaine still in Ohio and Kurt in New York, he's had to take matters into his own hands when it comes to releasing some tension. Which is what he's doing when Finn decides to come home early.

**Release**

He doesn't do this often.

Trust him, he _loves _living with Rachel and Finn, but one of the downsides of having the two of them in a small apartment (it had been bad enough with Finn in a large house) is that neither of them know how to knock and unless Kurt wants to invest in money for locks for his bedroom door…which would only draw awkward questions…he can only do this while he's alone.

True, he could phone Blaine, but Rachel having rehearsal and Finn having class meant that he was free in the middle of the afternoon and Blaine would still be in school, and besides…they were trying to be independent.

Kind of.

They'd both agreed when Kurt had left for New York that trying to cling onto each other was only going to hurt them and so had decided to enter into a sort-of open relationship for a year: technically they're still dating, but the agreement is that if either of them, by the time next April rolled around, had found somebody they loved more the other wouldn't stop them from being happy by trying to hold on to the past.

Kurt's about 99% sure it isn't going to happen because Blaine's too special to him, but it's not a _bad _arrangement, all things considered.

Except when he could go out to find a guy to get off with and instead he'd rather go solo in his bedroom, of course.

He doesn't masturbate often…not like Finn, anyway, and Finn's girlfriend…fiancée…whatever (he thinks they're on the rocks again, because although Finn and Rachel had been stable in senior year they seem to have reverted to their old ways once getting to New York and it's honestly potluck whether they're together or not any given week) lives with them.

Regardless, this isn't common, but he and Blaine had had a healthy enough sex life before he left Ohio so to just stop cold like this is harder than he could have envisioned and if he's getting a free afternoon, he's going to take advantage of it.

Which is why he's lying on clean sheets, stark-naked, sliding his hands down his body with soft music playing a few candles adding ambience to the bedroom, the only light coming from the half-closed blinds as he sighs and imagines hands other than his own doing the task.

It doesn't work, not really, but he's getting hard anyway and he swallows, tongue swiping over his lips and eyes fluttering shut as he keeps touching, avoiding his cock and skimming his hands back up his chest, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples and groaning softly at the spike of arousal that shoots through his body.

He sighs, teasing his hardening nipples a bit longer and feeling his cock start to fill before finally wrapping a hand around the base, skimming his thumb over the head and swiping a bead of pre-cum before raising his hand to his mouth and lapping at it slowly, sucking his fingers into his mouth.

It's nice, and slow, and while he'd rather it be somebody else it's not as if he's not going to be able to achieve orgasm and his hand is reaching back down when he hears a voice outside his bedroom door.

"Hey, dude, class got out early so I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or some…" Finn's voice trails off and Kurt literally _feels _his erection wither, forcing himself to stay calm as he opens his eyes and pushes himself up on his elbows.

"Finn! Knocking!" his voice is rather high and shrill and Finn flinches back although Kurt notes that his eyes seem incapable of looking away from Kurt's cock and while at one point it would have been flattering now it's just…creepy. "Go away!"

"Dude, you should have told me you wanted to rub one out. I would've stayed at the University," he shifts and Kurt wonders what he has to do to make him leave. "Don't be embarrassed, though, it's totally normal. I do it all the time."

"I know," Kurt replies dryly, because Finn isn't exactly _quiet _when he goes at it. "I'm not embarrassed but you're staring at me naked so I'm a little uncomfortable with the attention," he mutters, no clothing in arm's reach to pull over his crotch so he has to live with the awkwardness a bit longer. "Can you leave so I can go back to…"

"Need any help?" Finn asks and Kurt's head snaps up because no, Finn did not just _ask that. _

"You…did you hit your _head _coming home or something? Why on earth would you…why…"

"Dude, we're bros. Bros help each other out," he shrugs like it's nothing even though his eyes are wide, seemingly transfixed by Kurt's dick and he can't quite understand _why. _

"Okay, remind me to ask Blaine if all of your little 'bro-ments' in the locker room consisted of circle jerks, because I'm not understanding this at all. You're not gay," he points at Finn, who shakes his head. "So why on earth would you want to help me…another guy…get off?"

"Because you're lonely," Finn says this like Kurt should already have guessed and Kurt sighs, giving up on trying to figure out how Finn's brain works.

He's been trying to puzzle it out for the last four or so years, after all.

"Yeah, dude, I know you and Blaine are allowed to see other people and stuff but I know you really love him, so…you won't do that. But if it's _me _it doesn't really matter, right, because he knows both of us. And Rachel's like dating some dude from her class this week or whatever so I wouldn't be cheating or anything and…"

"Finn, stop. Just…just stop," Kurt has to cut him off because this isn't getting any less awkward, and truth be told he's always…wondered about Finn.

Yes, his crush may be over and done with, but the fact is that he'll probably never have anybody other than Blaine touch him intimately and while he's fine with that, he also knows that a part of him will always wonder what Finn would be like, and honestly…if he's offering…Kurt would be a fool not to take him up on it.

"Okay," he says after taking a deep breath and hoping he doesn't regret this. Or that Finn doesn't freak out halfway through.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, how are we…" he stops as Finn bounces onto the bed beside him, leaning over him and grinning down.

"Hey."

"You realize I'm naked."

"Yeah," Finn shrugs. "You're kinda hot for a dude," and then he's leaning down and Kurt pulls back as best he can, blinking furiously. "What? I'm trying to kiss you."

"I…I know," Kurt promises. "I…_why? _You're _not gay," _he repeats, as if saying it more often will make it true, but Finn looks entirely unconcerned as he leans in again and Kurt's powerless to stop him, eyes falling shut slowly as he kisses back and sighs into Finn's mouth.

He knew Finn had to be good…could tell by watching him kiss Rachel all the time even though watching them go at it was stomach-turning, really, but experiencing it first-hand is something different altogether.

He's confident and hesitant at the same time, as if he's not sure whether Kurt actually wants this, but Kurt slides a hand up his back and tangles it in his hair, hoping to get his point across. Finn laughs against his lips and deepens the kiss, tongue flicking at Kurt's lips until he opens his mouth and God, it _really _has been far too long since he's kissed somebody and he's arching up into it, free hand joining his other in Finn's hair and body bucking against the other man's.

"Dude, wow," Finn breaks away, eyes dark and lips red as he grins. "You're good."

"So are you. Don't stop," Kurt's erection is rapidly coming back as he pulls Finn down on top of him, clothes a little scratchy against his bare skin but he doesn't think Finn will be okay with both of them being naked.

Still, he has to try, and he tugs at the bottom of Finn's shirt until he leans back on his heels and strips his shirt off, Kurt's hands flying to press against his chest instantly as if drawn there because Finn, for all that he bemoaned the state of his body, is utterly _gorgeous _and Kurt tries to touch as much bare skin as he can.

"Thought you didn't want this," Finn shivers under his touch and Kurt kisses him to shut him up, bucking his hips up again and hearing Finn's sharp intake of breath as his obvious erection rubs against Finn's jean-clad thigh. "Dude?" he asks carefully as Kurt lays back and smiles.

"I want it, Finn. Trust me. As long as you're okay with it," he clarifies and Finn shrugs and kisses him again, something that Kurt figures translates to a 'yes.' "Will you…you don't have to, but…touch me?"

"Okay," Finn whispers, hand resting on Kurt's stomach and it's warm and heavy, grounding him to the moment before slipping down to brush teasingly against his cock.

"You good? Don't freak out on me," Kurt laughs to try and break the tension and Finn kisses his jaw in return, Kurt's head tipping back as Finn's lips attack his neck. "Don't…can't really explain a hickey to Rachel, so…"

"Wear scarves," Finn grins and goes back to it, finally closing his hand around Kurt's cock and oh, _God, _that feels good. Kurt bucks up without meaning to and Finn laughs, pulling back enough to look at him. "Dude, I've never seen you like this before. It's kinda awesome."

"Like what?" Kurt whines…and yes, it's a whine, because Finn won't actually get a rhythm going and it's driving him _crazy. _

"Just…undone. Not caring. It's really hot," Finn promises and goes back to working on his neck as Kurt moans, the other man _finally _starting to stroke him in earnest, flicking his wrist at the top of the upstroke and Finn should _not _be this good at handjobs except he's obviously an expert at giving them to himself so maybe it's not quite that surprising. "That good?"

"Perfect. Oh," he sighs and knows he's being a little shameless, but it honestly feels amazing and Finn's back to sucking on his neck, free hand gripping Kurt's hip and body blanketing Kurt in a way that's just…_safe _and Kurt knows he made the right choice in agreeing to this. Finn will never hurt him…physically or emotionally…and this just feels so, _so _right.

"Good," Finn sounds a little breathless himself as he pulls away from Kurt's neck and back to his lips, kissing him heatedly as Kurt's fingers tangle in his hair again, mouth opening to let Finn's tongue back in.

It doesn't take long, not with somebody touching him for the first time in _months, _and Finn's strokes get faster, pre-cum slicking his hand and making them smooth until Kurt's right on the edge and his whole body is bowstring-tense and Finn. Just.

Stops.

"_Finn!" _he growls and Finn's grinning at him, fingers stilled and it's not enough, not _nearly _enough. "Finn, _please, _why did you…"

"How bad d'you wanna come?" Finn asks, looking remarkably innocent but Kurt doesn't have _time _for this right now.

"Bad enough that if you don't touch me I am _never _making you chocolate chip cookies _ever again," _Kurt threatens, fingers tightening in Finn's hair, and Finn's eyes widen as he resumes stroking and Kurt comes a few seconds later, back arching up and toes curling as he gives himself over to the powerful orgasm.

When he comes down he's panting, Finn nosing under his chin and pressing soft kisses there, and he manages to laugh and swipe his hair out of his eyes as Finn sits up, thankfully not freaking out, and grins.

"So."

"So," Kurt echoes, pulling him down for another soft kiss. "Thank you."

"Of course, dude. Um…I'm gonna just…" he shifts and Kurt looks down, seeing a spreading wet stain along the front of his jeans, and snorts.

"You came in your _pants?" _

"Dude, you know I've got issues! And you're really hot!" he protests as Kurt pats his shoulder.

"I'm flattered, Finn. Truly. But go clean up, and then…" he shrugs, not expecting anything, but after he hears the tap shut off and a rustling in Finn's room he's coming back in wearing a pair of old sweatpants and Kurt sighs in relief as they somehow get settled under the covers, holding each other and it's more than Kurt could have ever imagined.

"So is this cool?" Finn asks after a while, Kurt almost asleep because Finn's warm and smells like home, and he forces his eyes open to stare up at the other man.

"It's fine by me, as long as you're not…"

"Nah, dude, Rachel and I are like never together anymore so don't worry about that," Finn shrugs and presses a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "And you know I hate seeing you lonely, dude. And since you and Blaine don't have to, like, go steady again until April…" his fingers trail down Kurt's arm and Kurt has to crack a smile because suddenly the prospect of being apart from Blaine for the next few months doesn't seem _quite _so bleak.

And as he tilts Finn's head down to kiss him softly again, he realizes that sometimes life gives you the most surprising presents, and he's not complaining about that at all.


End file.
